It is often desirable to install tire chains on the drive wheels of a truck, automobile or other vehicle before traveling over snow or ice. Tire chains grip the snow and ice and provide better traction than would be available without the use of tire chains.
Unfortunately, it is inadvisable or dangerous to drive a truck or other vehicle on dry pavement with tire chains installed. Therefore, it is necessary to install and uninstall tire chains as the winter weather and road conditions change. Tire chain installation can be a difficult, time consuming and in the case of a commercial trucking operation, a costly process.
Various ramps are known in the prior art which are designed to lift a vehicle tire off of the road surface to facilitate the installation of tire chains. Known ramps are typically large and bulky apparatus. These known ramps are difficult to conveniently store in a confined space onboard a truck or car. For example, known ramps would be difficult or impossible to store under the seat of a truck or automobile. The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.